


PM x Jack Noir [Revenge Sex]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [35]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dogcock, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Retribution, Revenge Sex, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, bestial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:miss PM knotting the hell out of jack after punching him dizzy and taking his ring in collide
Relationships: Jack Noir/PM
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	PM x Jack Noir [Revenge Sex]

It's a matter of establishing dominance. After everything that's happened, everything that he's taken from her, everything that she could have had. The happiness, the freedom, the results of so much work.

Her single fist wraps around one of Jack's ankles. He's miniscule like this, as her tentacles coil around his torso to keep him from thrashing around. It's the fight, the boil of fury in her blood that sits in her stomach. Below her old wraps sits a sheathe that aches as his genital chitin retreats.

Jack doesn't speak. That's for the best. She doesn't know what she'd do if he spoke, if he dared to say a single fucking word to her after everything he's done. At least he understands the matter at hand here, gripping PM's tentacles with his single hand as he presents his slick hole to her. Anything to appease her fury.

 _ **Good**_. He should appease her. He should grovel and drag his tongue over her veined cock as it slips into the open and prods at his pitch-crimson cunt. (Then again, PM doesn't trust his teeth anywhere near her body.) She drags the pointed tip over his quivering entrance, prompting Jack's hissing groan.

It feels good to push in, widening his eyes as she keeps going and going and going. A voice in her head, one she's suppressed for so long, tells her to claim him. To fuck a knot into him. To nail his crimes into his wretched body until someone else comes along to practice pity.

She can do that.

PM rolls her hips back and forth, fucking into Jack's body with a vengeance nearly comparable to her years of furious hatred. She fucks him until he's flushed beneath his chitin, until he's panting openly, until he has to bite back every word he wants to say with all his might. Good. He's suffering, humiliated, and she aims to worsen it.

When the knot comes, it's a relief. She can feel a swell at the base of her cock and she's quick to push as deeply as she can. Jack twists and sobs, still captive in her tendrils. It's a fist-sized knot, but of _her_ fists. Huge, plugging him full, _filling him._ She leans over the top of Jack's prone body until her muzzle snaps in his face.

"This is what you deserve, Noir. This is all you've ever fucking deserved."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627347175409614848/miss-pm-knotting-the-hell-out-of-jack-after)


End file.
